Please
by greenesdreams
Summary: Things go awry during Maggie's interrogation with the Governor. No matter what he threatens, she will not give up anything. But could a strong woman break from being pushed a little too far?


**A/N: First of all, this story contains an explicit rape scene. Please don't read it if this offends you in any way.**

**Set during 3x07 when the Governor interrogates Maggie. Don't like, don't read, and don't leave a flaming review.**

**If there's anyone who did enjoy this story, please review. Your comments are much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Take your shirt off."<p>

I swallowed hard. In the back of my mind, I had been expecting this. I was a young attractive female at the mercy of sick, twisted men who were torturing my boyfriend. I hadn't known what was in store for me, but yes, I had certainly guessed. It didn't make it any better.

I replied with a simple "No," remaining as strong as possible, and letting him know that he would not break me.

This man, this... _Governor_ leaned forward, his normally kind face growing stone-cold. "Take your shirt off," he repeated, a dark undertone slipping into his deep voice. "Or I'll bring Glenn's hand in here."

He must have known that we were together. I assumed that man- Merle, was it?- had told him. Either way, this was no time for long considering. I had to think quickly.

Save myself or Glenn?

The answer was obvious. Glenn, of course. I pushed my dignity to the side as I slowly, fearfully, found the hem of my tank top with my lean fingers. I took a deep, shaky breath as I quietly pulled off the shirt, discarding it somewhere to the right side of the room.

I exhaled rapidly, standing before him with a defiant glare. He hadn't broken me yet.

He nodded curtly, leaning back in his metal chair. "Go on," he ordered, motioning to my black bra.

I didn't bother putting up a fight; I knew he would only threaten me further. I reached behind my back, and undid the straps of my bra. My perky breasts fell free as I set the bra down.

Quickly, I crossed my arms over my chest, breathing heavily. I tried to hide my fear, but I think he could see the dread in my glassy eyes.

Thankfully he didn't make me drop my arms. Instead he slowly rose from his chair, adding to the suspense. Slowly he unbuckled his belt, laying it down with ease on his now empty chair.

As he stalked towards me, I could see the hint of a cruel smile forming on his face. I forced myself to stare straight ahead, body trembling and arms clutching at my chest desperately.

He moved closer and closer to me, and I ended up shutting my eyes tightly in panic. When I felt his rough, calloused touch on my bare skin, I began to hyperventilate. I don't think he noticed; I was determined not to show fear, and hid it very well.

His warm breath burned my ear as he ran his hands slowly up my back. My chest heaved up and down, and muffled sobs were beginning to slip out of my pursed lips. His touch ended up near my neck, and I felt him rub his hands over my shoulders. I prayed that he wouldn't move his unwanted touch any lower.

Suddenly his soft, light strokes turned into a harsh grip on my sides as he slammed me against the table, forcing my arms out in front of me. I felt my bare skin pressed against the cold metal and cried out in terror and pain. I couldn't even _see _him anymore, I had no way to prepare myself for whatever lay ahead.

"So you gonna talk?" He growled, resting his hand on my lower back.

"You can do whatever you're going to do," I said calmly, trying to hide my shaky voice. "And go to hell."

For a second, I thought he had decided to stop. I didn't feel his hands on my back any longer. Suddenly I felt my pants being yanked down without a moment's notice.

I wanted to scream, but somehow I was able to keep it back. Silent tears began to dribble from my tightly shut eyelids. I felt him slide my pants all the way off, tossing them somewhere in the room.

To my surprise, he flipped me over, forcing me to stand up again. I quickly covered myself with my hands again, standing naked except for my scrappy underwear.

"Up against the wall," he commanded, nodding the direction with his head. I braced myself to move, but my feet wouldn't follow through. Another tear dripped down my cheek and I sobbed quietly, staying still.

He grabbed my shoulders and drove me against the wall, cracking my head against it. I yelped out in pain, but the cry was muffled when he pressed his lips upon mine. His hands began to pull against my wrists, trying to uncover the rest of my body.

I fought against him desperately, struggling to keep his hands off of me. His larger frame eventually overpowered mine and he ended up shoving my arms away and gripping my breasts harshly, holding one in each hand.

I scratched at his hands desperately, trying to get free. I pushed him over and over again but nothing seemed to work. As I realized what the fate of my situation was, I became more and more panicked. I was no longer still and accepting of this torture. I wanted it to stop.

_Stop._

_Please._

He finally stopped groping my breasts when I got a good swing at his face. It seemed to have angered him, and I took the small distraction to break from his grasp. I knew it was useless, there was nowhere I could run. But at the time, anything seemed better than the alternative.

Before I knew it he was on me again. He knocked me against the table, keeping me pinned there this time. I could tell he wasn't messing around anymore.

"You can tell me everything and this can all be over right now," he said gruffly, yanking me up by the hair and bending me over the chair. I began writhing around again. The back of the chair was digging into my flat stomach, and he was trying to force my arms against the arms of the chair.

"I'm not telling you anything," I choked out, gritting my teeth angrily. "Let us go!"

He paused again, and again I thought maybe he had changed his mind about the whole ordeal. That's when I heard the sound of tape being peeled away from a roll.

It was too late to get away when he pinned me against the chair again. This time, he pressed each arm against the arms of the chair, securely duct taping them into place. It was the same duct tape he had used to restrain me in the first place.

Panic surged through my trembling body as I realized I had no way to escape now. The chair was bolted into the floor, I couldn't wriggle free. I yanked at the duct tape but it only pained my weakened muscles even more.

_No._

_Please._

I head the zipper of his pants go down, and shut my eyes again, sobbing in frustration. "Please," I begged, gnawing on my lip in an attempt to stop the sobs from slipping out. "Please."

He ignored my cries as I felt him press against me, and that's when the true panic kicked in. I began writhing around, doing anything I could to try and get away from him. Nothing worked, and he ended up punching me roughly in the face to stop my fighting.

I instantly stilled, realizing it was useless. I felt him enter me rapidly, moving at his own quick, painful pace. The sobs spilled out; I did nothing to try and hold them back anymore.

"You gonna tell me where your little group is shacked up?" He grunted, delivering another hard thrust. Silence met his question. I had shut my eyes and pursed my lips, trying to pretend it wasn't real.

He took that as an incentive to hurt me even more. His fingers bruised my skin, pinching and grabbing roughly. His body beat mine with every hard pounding he delivered to me. About eight minutes later, I began to cry again. This wasn't worth it. Maybe I wasn't strong enough. But if he knew our location, he could only hurt me more. But I was saving Glenn, and that was all that mattered.

_I love you, Glenn._

He leaned down to kiss my neck, knowing I couldn't pull away.

_I love you, Glenn._

My body trembled as he plowed inside of me again, bringing nothing but pain with him.

_Help me, Glenn._

_Help me._

_Please._

I sobbed even harder as I felt him finish inside of me, his hot liquid spurting into my insides and claiming me as his own. I could feel the warm liquid running down my thighs as he silently zipped his pants back up.

"You've got quite a spirit," he commented calmly, acting as if nothing had happened. "Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow."

And with that he left my naked body tied to the metal chair, with the scars of his abuse still fresh in my mind.


End file.
